Question: Emily has driven her car for a total of $96$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Emily been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Emily has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $96\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $96\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 8\text{ days}$